


Kiara's Reign

by Anima_princess_1



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Kovu and the Outlanders have been welcomed back into the Pride Lands and Zira's dream of Kovu becoming king has come true when Kovu and Kiara are married. Simba soon begins grooming both of them (though mostly Kiara) to rule the Pride Lands and protect the Circle of Life along with Kiara's younger brother Kion. And it's not long before a new circle begins when Kiara gives birth to a litter of cubs. As her three little troublemakers grow, they have all kinds of adventures in the Pride Lands...and get into all kinds of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiara searched the rushing water for any sign of Zira but the crazy lioness was nowhere to be seen. She could have escaped the water and the broken pieces of the dam but Kiara felt it was very unlikely. If only Zira had taken her paw, this could have been avoided. But Zira had made the choice to be with Scar and Nuka instead of Vitani and Kovu.  
"Kiara," came a voice behind the princess causing her to turn and see Simba on the ledge.  
"Daddy, I tried," she said taking his paw.  
Once at the top of the gorge, Kiara was reunited with her mother and Kovu. The whole pride, both Pride Landers and Outsiders, returned to Pride Rock. Word had spread and all the animals of the Pride Lands were waiting there. Simba and Nala made their way to the edge of Pride Rock followed by Kiara and Kovu. Once there Simba roared followed by Kovu. Then king, queen, crown princess, and new prince roared in unison and were answered by the roars of the two prides now one and all the animals. The wind rustled Simba's main and he looked up to see a bright ray of light shine down on him and his family. He could also hear a voice speaking to him.  
"Well done, my son," came the voice of his long dead father Mufasa. "We are one."

♤♤♤

A young lion, the spitting image of Simba, waited for them when they returned to the assembled pride. With him were a young cheetah, a young hippo, a young ingred, and a young honey badger. They were Kiara's younger brother Kion and his friends Fuli, Bestie, Ono, and Bunga also known as the Lion Guard.  
"Well done, sis," Kion said. "You and Kovu brought peace to the pride and the Outiders."  
"We still don't know where Zira is or if she survived," Kiara said.  
"That's why I want you and the Guard to double the patrols, especially at the gorge," Simba said to his son. "We need to make sure that, if she did survive, she doesn't return and cause any more trouble."  
"If Zira is alive, she would be foolish to return," Nala said to her husband. "She has no allies. Nuka is dead and Kovu and Vitani have sided with us along with the rest of her supporters."  
"Still, I'd rather take precautions than assume she's gone. It's funny, in a way one thing Zira wanted will come to pass. When my time ends, Kovu will rule the Pride Lands as King alongside Kiara."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara roared in pain. She had been in labor since late last night and would soon meet her cubs. The pain was unbearable but it would be worth it to see her children. Most of the females of the pride where there to help her as was Fuli. Simba, Kovu, the rest of the pride, and the rest of the Lion Guard were waiting outside.  
> "This is so exciting," Kiara's friend Tiifu said. "Soon there's going to be three new members of the Royal Family!"  
> "I wish they'd hurry up and get here," said Zuri, Kiara's other friend.  
> Kiara roared in pain again. This was getting to be too much.

Kiara rested in the cool shade of Pride Rock's cave; her belly was already beginning to swell with the litter of cubs she was carrying. In just a few short weeks, she and Kovu were going to be parents.  
"How are you feeling?" Kovu asked entering the cave.  
"Very pregnant," Kiara said looking at her mate. "I can't wait for the cubs to be born. How are things in the Pride Lands?"  
"Your brother and his friends had to chase of Janja and his clan back to the Outlands but other than that things have been quiet."  
Janja and his clan of hyenas were constantly causing problems for the Lion Guard. The only hyenas that were allowed in the Pride Lands were Jasiri and her clan because they respected the Circle of Life. They had moved into the Pride Lands not long before the Outsiders rejoined the pride and helped maintain the delicate balance by cleaning up after the messier eaters.  
"So no sign of..."  
"No. No one's seen her since the battle."  
Kovu walked up to his mate and nuzzled her belly.  
"How are the cubs?" he asked.  
"Restless," Kiara answered. "They're ready to be born, too."

Several weeks later...

Kiara roared in pain. She had been in labor since late last night and would soon meet her cubs. The pain was unbearable but it would be worth it to see her children. Most of the females of the pride where there to help her as was Fuli. Simba, Kovu, the rest of the pride, and the rest of the Lion Guard were waiting outside.  
"This is so exciting," Kiara's friend Tiifu said. "Soon there's going to be three new members of the Royal Family!"  
"I wish they'd hurry up and get here," said Zuri, Kiara's other friend.  
Kiara roared in pain again. This was getting to be too much.  
"Tiifu. Zuri. Either help or wait outside," Nala said. "You're getting in the way just standing there."  
The two lioness opted to wait outside. There wasn't much they could do and Kiara had all the lionesses who had given birth to help her.  
"Alright, Kiara," Nala said to her daughter, "push on the next contraction."  
When the contraction came, Kiara pushed. It didn't feel like anything had happened but her mother and the other lionesses kept telling her she was doing a good job and she trusted them. Soon she heard the mewing of a new born cub. One of her children had entered the Circle of Life. That left just two more to go.

Several hours later...

Kovu paced nervously. When Tiifu and Zuri had exited the den, he had thought that they were bringing news that the cubs had been born but they said they had only come out to give the other lionesses room to help Kiara. Now they were both over by Kion; each one vying for his attention.  
"I know how you feel," Simba said to his son-in-law. "I was a nervous wreck when Nala had Kiara and then again when Kion was born. But don't worry. Kiara and the cubs are in good paws."  
Just then Fuli came out. She walked passed Simba, Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri and right up to an anxious Kovu.  
"There are three someones waiting to meet you," she said.   
Kovu hurried into the cave closely followed by Simba and Kion. The lionesses parted, creating a path for them. Near Throne Rock was Kiara; Nala sitting next to her. Snuggled in Kiara's forepaws were three newborn cubs, one boy and two girls. One girl was golden brown like her mother, uncle, and grandfather, the other was tan like her grandmother, and the boy was dark brown like his father.  
"They're beautiful, Kiara," Kovu said.  
Kiara nuzzled the golden brown one.  
"This one's the oldest," she said. "She'll be queen one day."  
"We'll call her Laiya," Kovu said.  
"This one," Kiara said nuzzling her only boy (so far), "will be T'Challa. He'll be the next leader of the Lion Guard."  
"I'll start training him when he's old enough," Kion said.  
"And this one," Kovu said nuzzling the last of the cubs, "will be Shuri."  
"We'll find a role for her," Simba said.  
"Who knows," said Nala. "Maybe she'll join the Lion Guard like her brother."  
Both parents nuzzled their cubs. They were so tiny but so full of potential. Once their eyes were opened, there would be a presentation ceremony so the rest of the Pride Lands could see the new members of the Royal Family. But for now all the cubs (and their mother) wanted was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you may recognize the cubs' names. Laiya is Leo's wife from Leo the Lion (the follow up to Kimba the White Lion). I wanted to do kind of a tribute to this show since it's one of my favorites and some people compare The Lion King with Kimba the White Lion. T'Challa and Shuri are from Marvel's Black Panther, one of my favorite movies in the Avengers Universe. I thought it would be cute to name two of the cubs after them since they're royalty in the movie.


End file.
